This is a multifaceted study of corneal transplantation. A simple medium for storing donor corneas has been developed, M-K medium, which permits intermediate storage. Improvements in the medium, such as the addition of different antibiotics will be studied. Specular microscopy will be used to determine the effects of various types of surgery or irrigating solutions on the corneal endothelium. Donor eyes will be evaluated on receipt, after storage and after transplantation. It will also be used in evaluating the effects of various hydrophilic coatings on intraocular lenses. Development of a better specular microscope will be started.